A Lucky Curse
by Yin Yang Zodiac Girl
Summary: Ever since they were born, the Raijinshuu have been cursed with magic eyes; of course, a 'curse' isn't always bad. Raijinshuu back story. Bickslow-centric. I don't own the cover image.
1. Beginnings

A Lucky Curse

Hello! This is basically my take on the Raijinshuu's past if you hadn't guessed already and this is also my first story, so I'm a bit nervous. Nevertheless I shall let you proceed with the story. I'll probably redo it later.

Bickslow never really liked people. They were always so judgemental about things that were 'different', said that they were 'weird', 'dangerous',and that they should lock people like him up because of something he couldn't control. He was constantly bullied at school, the teachers not only not stopping it but actually _supporting it_, and whenever he tried to talk to someone they told him to 'shut up' because 'I don't want to catch you're weird' or 'You're the most annoying person I've ever met' even though that's obviously a lie because nobody ever let's him talk. But it was said and it hurt. So he didn't like people because people didn't like him. His parents didn't count because he placed their souls inside wooden figures when they were about to die, therefore they were dolls. Not people.

That was about when his hatred of people started. Up until that point his parents had always helped him, told him that people would get used to him and then all the bullying would stop and he'd have friends and everything would be perfect. But then they were murdered and Bickslow's entire world came crashing down down before him as he started at their bloodied corpses before he used his eyes to kill the culprit in a way a five year old should_not_ have known but did because of what his neighbours say they should do to him. He thought the hate should have stopped there because the villagers now feared him since he was too young to be arrested but it only got worse.

"Shouldn't we just kill him already?" "I agree, he's too dangerous!" "Drown him in the pool and make it look like an accident!" Bickslow froze from his position outside the door. He was now nine, still a year too young to be arrested, and had been listening for quite a while now. He discovered that the people who bullied him the most at school actually held meetings at one of their houses every night to discuss what they were going to do to him tomorrow and planned until nine o'clock, only stopping because they had to go to bed (they also slept over at the persons house).

'Honestly, do these people have no lives?'he thought, and was just about to leave when he heard their parents- who were also there for some reason or other -plotting to kill him. He knew that he didn't stand a chance of survival, considering the height and strength difference between them, and he could only run so far before collapsing, but he could think of another alternative. After all, how can you kill someone who's already dead? You can't, that's how, and if he's going out he'll do it himself. He figured it was better than letting these drunkards (it sounded like that anyway) do it.

He sprinted off into the forest until he came to a small clearing. The only thing there was a tree stump with wood shavings, a few totem dolls... and an extremely sharp knife. He picked up the knife with trembling hands, slowly moving it towards his throat as he contemplated it he should do this or not. His mind flashed back to when his parents were alive.

_His mother carefully bandaged his bleeding leg while his father talked to him in a calm and comforting tone that he never heard from anyone else-other than his mother of course._

_"Listen, Bicks," he'd start, "I know that it doesn't seem like it, but things will get better. They're just not used to having someone with magic around, let alone magic in a place such as ones eyes." Then his mother would finish dealing with his wounds, kiss his forehead and take him to bed. It was small moments of happiness like this that made life worth living... but now he had nothing to live for._

He wasn't even sure that his last effort to save his parents even worked. Sure, the dolls glowed the same colour as their souls, but they had shown no sign of life since then, and so his parents were probably waiting for him in the afterlife. He brought the knife closer to his neck as he desperately wanted to see his parents but was still unsure because it might have worked.

_"Drown him in the pool and make it look like an accident!"_

'Ah. That's right. I die either way.' He remembered, however just as he was about to end it a strong amount of power went to his head, shocking him so much he stumbled back and dropped the knife. He looked up and in the distance he saw what looked like a singular, battered, blue soul surrounded by many red ones-at least 100, he thought.

'Let's see... I think blue is good and red is bad... yeah, that's it. I have to be sure that's what it is first though and see if I can help them.' He started towards the area, forgetting to wonder why his power was so persistent he saw it and going right past the now ignored knife.

What he saw when he arrived surprised him. It was a giant building, not a village like he thought. Above the double doors was a purple cloud with a green cross through it, and above that it said 'Thunder Matsurigoto*'. He then realised that this was probably what a guild looked like and that it was a dark one due to the extreme amount of red souls. He didn't get too close for fear of being caught by the guards (he was sure it was a dark one now) and tiptoed around the building to where the blue soul was. There was a window he could see through and even from his faraway position he could tell that he had long green hair, torn brown clothing and was in chains. He was extremely small and had a tiny but noticeable pool of blood around him. By then Bickslow had made up his mind.

'I have to save him!'

*Matsurigoto; the Japanese word for government, or rule.

Yeah, I'm definitely redoing thing if I become a better writer. I would really appreciate some constructive criticism!


	2. New friends

A Lucky Curse CH.2

I can't believe the feedback I got! I'm glad you like it! Now for the next chapter!

Bickslow paced back and forth in the clearing, making some modifications to one of his dolls with the knife. He wasn't an idiot; he knew he couldn't just barge in without a plan. Heck, he probably wouldn't even get near it! He finished the modifications and started throwing and catching it as he had nothing else to do.

BONK!

The doll hit him on the head and he fell to the floor.

"Uuuuggghhhh."he groaned, rubbing the spot it hit, eyes closed in pain."Why did I make them so heavy? If it was going any faster, it could've-"his eyes widened in realisation. " Of course! That's it! I can knock out the guards with these, throw one at the window, cut the chains with my knife and leave with him!"he paused "I should probably take the lock picking kit at my house too. Just to be safe."

After getting the kit he made his way to the guild, also packing a green hoodie for the boy and was wearing a blue one himself.

"Hope this works..." he mumbled, before throwing a doll at each of the guards by the window.

It was too late to do anything when he realised that the guards were wearing helmets.

"Who goes there? Come quietly and we might spare you!"

'S**t.' was the only thing he had time to think before charging with his knife and the doll he was going to break the window with.

"Ha! Does that kid think he can fight us?" "Why's he even here? What's he trying to gain?" "Who cares, let's just kill him. He not worth warning the Master about." Bickslow kept on running as he tried to block out their words. He figured that his chances weren't too bad because there were only two guarding this part and he could probably use his height to his advantage by slipping past them. He ducked under one of their swords and slashed the others arms when he tried to grab him. He broke the window with his doll and was almost there when one of the guards grabbed him.

'Is this how it ends? Will my life be taken by somebody else anyway?' He closed his eyes as he waited for the guard to kill him... then opened them again when the guard let go. 'W-what? Why'd he let go?' he decided not to look back as that would waste time and jumped through the window. The boy had an obviously shocked expression on his face and Bickslow now saw that he also had a dark green version of the what he guessed was the guild mark on the side of his neck. He realised that he had lost his knife and was glad he had thought ahead and brought the lock picking kit. The boy shifted back as Bickslow approached him despite being against the wall anyway and he started trembling. Bickslow smiled at him.

"Hey there. What's your name?" Silence.

"...Albion."

"Okay. Hi Albion, my name's Bickslow." He started picking the lock. There was only one that was around his left wrist. "Do you want to leave here?"

"...Yes"

"Good, cause I almost died getting here."

"...Why?"

"Because I can see souls."

" ...But...why did you-"

"Done!" Bickslow exclaimed before picking Albion up- how much does this kid eat?- and jumping out the window. He saw that the guards were on the floor with gashes on the back of their necks and also noticed that some statues of guards had appeared. He decided to focus on getting to the clearing as quickly as possible and set Albion on the ground when he did.

"So, Albion, would you mind telling me why you were in there if you don't like it? You a slave or something?"

"...My father's the guild master. Don't really like him though. He's always trying to get me to kill and would lock me up for days when I didn't. I...also don't want you to call me Albion. It reminds me of my father."

"Okay. What should I call you then?"

"I don't know. You can choose."

"Okay. How about..." He thought for a moment "Freed? You know, cause you're free from that place now." Freed nodded and, before either of them could say anything else, they heard something fall out of a nearby tree with a small scream and into the bushes. "Who's there?" Bickslow asked as he turned towards the noise and cursed himself for losing his knife. Freed also stood up and turned towards the noise in case he had to run. A girl with long, brown hair who was about the same age as Bickslow emerged from the bushes and had her hands behind her back.

"Hello. My name's Evergreen. I followed you back here to see if you were hurt or not." Bickslow's eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Evergreen held out her right hand.

"I also thought you might want this back."

"Wha- my knife!" He jumped forward and grabbed it. "How did you-"

"I was looking for fruit in the forest and heard the fighting. It was extremely reckless to do something like that without a plan and extremely careless of you to drop your knife. You would have died if I wasn't there."

"I _did_ have a plan. It just didn't work." Bickslow corrected. "By the way, do you know why random statues suddenly appeared?"

"...No. I don't."

"You hesitated"

"Because I was thinking of possible reasons." Of course Bickslow didn't believe her- she answered too fast- but he didn't think she'd tell him why so he replied with a nod.

"Um...if I may interrupt..." Freed started "...I don't think we should stay this close too the guild. They'll start looking for me and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah, we should get going." Bickslow agreed before he remembered something. "Oh yeah, I brought you a green hoodie because I thought you might need clothes but I didn't want to stay in the village for too long." He picked up the hoodie he left by a tree and handed it to Freed, who accepted it without question. "Do you want a hoodie Ever? I mean, as you can see, I also have a hoodie, so maybe we can be the hoodie gang!" He finished speaking with a smile on his face. Evergreen shook her head.

"No. You said you didn't want to be in your village so I can live without a hoodie. We can go back to my place if you want." She walked off, presumably towards her house, the boys silently following behind.

Ever what are you doing. No. Stop. You weren't supposed to be here until chapter 3 or 4. Why did you decide to stalk Bickslow instead.

Seriously, I actually have no idea why I changed how they met partway through the chapter. It just... happened. Oh well. At least the chapter's done.

I'm also going on holiday for a week and will try to write some more then. For now I'm just gonna write some late fraxus week one shots.


	3. Evergreen's House

I only have one excuse for the lateness of this chapter, and that is: Danganronpa. Watch NicoB play it. Now.

"So what are the people in your village like?" Bickslow asked. They had been walking for a while now and he was trying to find out more about this mysterious girl who saved him.

"I don't live in a village. I live in a small wooden house in the middle of the woods."

"What about your parents? What are they like?"

"...Well...my mum came from a poor family and was forced into marrying my dad, who came from a rich family. She died soon after I was born but her friends tell me that she was very nice. My dad was a complete bastard and spent all his money on alcohol. I don't want to go into detail about him, but I will say that I wanted to kiss the boy who murdered him."

"He was murdered?"

"Yep. When I was five, he got really drunk and left the house with a knife. When I didn't get the usual message of him being arrested I went out to look for him and heard some people from another village talking about how a man killed this boy's parents which made the boy so mad he killed him. I did some investigating afterwards and came to the conclusion that the man was indeed my father, so I left my village and built a house here."

"...Oh." 'That sounds way too familiar to be a coincidence.' They carried on walking for a while until they reached a house, as she said, in the middle of the woods. Evergreen opened the door and immediately walked towards a table with a piece of cloth on it that she picked up and tied around her eyes. Noticing that her guests were completely silent, she turned to where she assumed they were standing.

"Well? Aren't you going to do anything?" She asked. Surprisingly, it was Freed who spoke first.

"Um... not to be rude, but why are you wearing a blindfold?" She started stumbling over her words, obviously not prepared for that.

"O-oh, w-well, it's because I...you see, it's... um..." As she tried to think of an excuse, Bickslow took the time to look around the house. At first glance it looked really well built, but, with a closer look, it was a bit unstable, and it was made out of wood; wood that could easily catch fire and eventually rot. He also noticed that she obviously made all of the furniture herself apart from a surprisingly well made statue and a picture of what he could only assume was her mother. The statue, despite being extremely realistic, was also a bit... weird was the only way to describe it. She was wearing one of those hospital gown things and was posed as if she was cradling something with a gentle expression on her face, however there was nothing in her arms and it didn't appear to be broken in any way. However, the weirdest thing of all would have to be the fact that it looked exactly like the woman in the picture. And that's when it all clicked for him.

"U-um, y-you don't have to tell us about the blindfold if you don't want to! I- i'm sorry I made you feel uncomfor-" Bickslow cut Freed off before he could continue with a question Evergreen could answer better.

"Is that a picture of your mother?"

"O-oh, um, yeah, it is." A smile graced her features as she regained her composure. "She's very beautiful, isn't she? The only information I have about her came from her friends and diary, so it's a bit biased, but she sounded like she was the best person ever."

"Okay. But that statue next to the picture looks an awful lot like her. Why do you have such an odd- no, scratch that, why was it made in the first place?" Silence. "Well? Aren't you going to answer?" She turned so that they couldn't see her face.

"There's not really any need to answer. You've already figured it out, so..." She clenched her fists and started shaking. Bickslow moved so that he could see her face and, when he did, noticed that the blindfold was getting damp.

'S**t! She's crying! What do I do, what do I do? Argh, this is all my fault, what did I think was going to happen?' She wasn't even trying to hide the fact that she was crying anymore as it evolved into quiet sobbing and Freed's eyes also started watering. Bickslow decided that anything he had to say would probably make it worse so he stood there silently panicking and hoping that she'd stop crying soon. When it went on for what felt like hours (which was actually only a few seconds after he decided not to speak) he sighed and moved to take off Evergreen's extremely wet blindfold, moving fast so that she didn't have a chance to stop him. It did, however, surprise her, and she instinctively turned around to swing at him, thankfully remembering to close her eyes when she did. Bickslow ducked and moved away from her.

'Well, she's not crying anymore -well, I don't think she is- but now she's mad at me.' Evergreen picked up the blindfold, wrung it out a bit, tied it around her eyes again and turned towards Bickslow with a glare so sharp that he was worried she might turn him into a statue even with the blindfold on. 'Yep. She's definitely not crying anymore.'

"_What_. The _f**k._ Do you think you're doing?" She growled at him, seething with rage. "Do you know how dangerous that was? Because you should. You figured out that I have magic eyes. You figured out what it does. So why did you do that?" Bickslow wasn't sure how to respond. Why _did_ he do that?

"Well..." he started "You were crying which was making the blindfold wet and it looked like it might become a bit uncomfortable after a while. So I took it off."

"You could have died!"

"No, I could've been turned to stone. Besides, I was behind you, so it wouldn't have worked any way."

"But-" she was cut off by a small noise that indicated that Freed was crying, most likely due to the fact that his new friends were fighting. Bickslow snuck up and took the blindfold off her again, then used his eyes on her and Freed, making them go to sleep in the two beds Evergreen had. It was getting late and Bickslow did not feel like arguing over who of the three got to sleep in the beds. They'd sort everything out in the morning. He laid down next to one of the beds, dozing off almost immediately, only now realising how tired he was. However, just before he dozed off completely, he heard the faint sound of many footsteps in the distance, causing him to stand up and look through the window, expecting the worst. And, of course, it was the worst.

Thunder Matsurigoto was looking for Freed.

Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! ... Sorta! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. But it probably will if I don't finish watching Super Danganronpa 2 soon.


	4. Two down, two left

A Lucky Curse CH.4

*walks into fanfic 15 minutes late with Starbucks*...s**t, I forgot the chapter. *leaves and come back a few months later* okay, I've got it!

'S**t. S**t. S**t.' Bickslow paced around the room, desperately trying to think of a plan before they noticed the house, however the only thing he could decide on was that he needed to learn more swears since s**t was the only thing he could think (maybe Evergreen could teach him some?)

"Okay, okay, I should... ah! I should wake them up, that's a good start!" he walked over to Evergreen's bed and started shaking her. "Come on, come on, wake up, wake up!" and, just as he wished, a few seconds later she opened her eyes. However... well, reread that sentence. Still not figured it out? Well, here's the answer to the question you may not even be asking...

Evergreen's POV

"Bickslow!" Evergreen quickly and carefully got off the bed she didn't remember getting on and stared in silent horror at the stone figure of Bickslow leaning over her bed, however she was broken from her trance when she heard something going on outside. Curiously, she stood up and walked over to the window where she saw the same sight Bickslow saw.

'...Well f**k.' Knowing it wouldn't be long before they noticed her house, she walked over to Freed and started trying to wake him up, remembering to avoid his eyes as she did so, and soon enough he sat up and started rubbing his eyes.

"Ngh...huh? Evergreen, what's wrong?"

"No time to explain, now help me carry Bickslow!"

"Huh? Why do we have to ca - huh!?" He looked over to where Evergreen had moved and noticed Bickslow for the first time since he woke up. "Wh - what happened?"

"No time to explain, now help!"

"R - right!" He got out of the bed ("Wait, when did I get into b -" "I don't know!") then moved over to Evergreen to help her carry Bickslow. "Um, if you don't mind me asking...where are we going to move him?" Evergreen paused. She hasn't thought about their escape route yet.

"Um...well, if we go through the front they'll notice us, so..." She started thinking of how they'd get away, and was so lost in thought that she didn't hear what Freed said. "Oh, uh, sorry, what was that?"

"I asked who 'they' are."

"Oh, the people who were in the place we saved you from." Freed tensed up and looked really scared at this news. "Ah, don't worry, they're not gonna get you because...ah!" Evergreen suddenly had an idea and silently thanked the fact that her house was very unstable. She walked over to the back of her house (Freed following so they didn't drop Bickslow)...

...and kicked the wall down.

"Ah! W-what are you-"

"Run!" Evergreen interrupted, and took off before Freed could say anything else, pulling him along with her as she heard her house falling apart due to the loss of it's fourth wall.

Evergreen suddenly stopped running and looked at the sky. "You'd better not make a 'fourth wall' joke." she said, and carried on running as if nothing happened.

...Rude.

The good thing about the situation was that, at the minute, Evergreen and Freed were safe. The bad things were that Thunder Matsurigoto noticed the house falling down and were nearer than they were before, and Bickslow was a stone statue. So the situation was pretty bad.

Evergreen took a quick look behind her and saw that they had split up to search for them, so some of them were coming after them, and fast. Thinking quick, she moved behind a tree and put Bickslow down carefully. "Freed, can you stay here for a minute?"

"Huh? Um, yes, but why? What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to save us. If anything happens, I want you to take Bickslow and run." That was the last thing said before Evergreen prayed that she wasn't biting off more than she could chew and ran towards the dark guild members. She managed to turn three of the five to stone before being captured. A sudden surge of pain ran through her body before she blacked out.

Freed's POV

Freed was scared. No, scratch that, he was terrified, and why wouldn't he be? The first person to ever be nice to him was stone and the second person was knocked out or killed by...whatever that yellow flash was. Either way, she wasn't moving and Freed didn't know what to do. She had said to run if something happened, but the flash had also affected the guild members, so he wasn't in danger...right?

"Hey! Are you alright?" Freed was startled by the voice, and saw a blond boy who looked a bit older than him running towards Evergreen and checking her pulse. "Phew, she's still alive, but unconscious... crap, I hope nobody saw me talking to an unconscious person. That would be embarrassing." The boy stood up and looked around, probably to check if anyone did see, and noticed Freed, who instinctively moved further behind the tree when the boy noticed him. "Hey, are you a friend of hers?" A second passed, and then a small nod, despite Freed not being sure if you could call them that yet. "Do you think you could help get her somewhere safe then? I'm not sure if there are any more of those guys here or not."

"O-okay, but, um, can you help my other friend?" Freed said, moving Bickslow so that the boy could see him.

"Ah...okay. There's a town a little bit that way" he pointed behind Freed "so I'll carry the girl-"

"Evergreen."

"-Evergreen, and you carry the boy-"

"Bickslow"

"-Bickslow. Okay?"

A pause.

"...Okay. I might be able to drag him there."

"I could carry him if you want. He looks like he might be heavier than Evergreen."

"...No, it's okay. I can do it."

"You sure?"

"...Yes, I'm sure."

The boy nodded. "Okay then, if you're sure." He picked up Evergreen and started walking towards the town. "By the way, my name's Laxus Dreyar."

"I'm Freed Justine." And with that they went to the town.

*finishes Starbucks that's gone cold after three months* you know at this point I'm just making it up as I go along. *re-reads chapter*...it's not going very well.

Obviously Laxus' mission wasn't to take out the dark guild, he just happened to be in the right place at the right time.

Also if anyone's interested, my Tumblr is Kaloflberry. It's mostly Dangan Ronpa with quite a lot Fairy Tail, just not as much. I really just post whatever I feel like looking at at the time.


End file.
